1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slip covers for pet carriers and more particularly pertains to a new slip cover for a pet carrier for helping prevent drafts while transporting an animal within a pet carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of slip covers for pet carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, slip covers for pet carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art slip covers for pet carriers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,793; U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,951; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,794; U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,769; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,694; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,514; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,543; U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,839; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,343; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,580; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,561; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,774; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,063; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,885; U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,805; E.P. Pat. No. EP 372,659; and W.O. Pat. No. WO 9,007,269.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new slip cover for a pet carrier. The inventive device includes a cover member having a top panel with front, back, and a pair of spaced apart side panels downwardly depending from the outer perimeter of the top panel. The front panel is spaced apart from the back panel with the side panels extending between the front and back panels to form an interior cavity. The front, back, and side panels each have a top region and a bottom edge which together define a lower opening into the interior cavity for permitting insertion of a pet carrier into the interior cavity. The front panel has a cutout extending from the bottom edge of the front panel towards the top region of front panel for providing a front opening into the interior cavity. The top edge of a cover flap is pivotally coupled to the top region of the front panel so that the cover flap is positionable adjacent the outer surface of the front panel such that the cover flap substantially covers the cutout of the front panel. The top panel also includes a slot that opens into the interior cavity for permitting insertion of a handle of a pet carrier therethrough.
In these respects, the slip cover for a pet carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping prevent drafts while transporting an animal within a pet carrier.